everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Eris Enchant
Nova Eris Enchant is the daughter of the first witch from the canary prince. In the destiny conflict, she sides with the Roybels, happy with her tale, but not happy with one teeny, tiny aspect of it that happened off the page. She rooms with Blanche Weischlange Appearance Nova has long black hair streaked with silver, gold, and bronze she wears half up and half down. She has dark brown skin and wide purple eyes framed by long lashes. She wears a grey dress with a dark blue jacket lined with fur on the inside, with three silver buttons shaped like stars of different sizes by the collar, and dark blue leggings. On her feet she wears simple grey shoes. In her ears sparkle silver earrings shaped like shooting stars. Personality Nova is extremely serious. People always tell her her smile is her best feature, it is quite lovely and seems to light up her whole face when she for real smiles, but she doesn't do that very often. Life, at least her life, is a serious thing, and she needs to show it. She can't just smile it away. She's smart. Scarily smart. She's got the best grade in every single subject she's had to take and can probably tutor you in any subject you need her to, even if she doesn't take said subject herself. Nova is an observer. She watches things like friends being friendly, or couples being...coupley. Sometimes she just watches them silently, without any sort of reaction, but other times she watches with a tiny, sad smile on her face, as if longing for something. Nova is extremely reserved. She doesn't talk to a lot of people, usually you have to go over and talk to her, and even if she does talk to you, she tends to not open up with people, so you will probably just get a "Hello," from her, if your lucky. She tends to stay out of social interactions, but when she sees someone bullying someone else, or doing something equally awful to another student, then she punishes said person who was doing it. She curses them, but not like a "you will die" curse, just like a "You will run the entire length of the school five times without stopping", or "you will sing opera style every time your called on in class," kind of curse. Blanche plays a game with her, if she sees the bullying happen, she'll try to guess what curse Nova put on them, and if she sees the curse, she'll guess what they did to deserve it. She's right about fifty percent of the time. Nova never lets on when people hurt her, or when she's afraid. It's almost as if she wears a mask. The only time she does, is when she had a nightmare, then she lets her guard down and people can tell that something's bothering her, though she won't tell you what. She is willing to offer magic assistance if she believes the situation is dire enough to require magic assistance. However that is rare. Usually, if asked to offer a spell for something she doesn't see fit, she will ignore you or offer up a better, simple, non magic solution. If you continue to press, you may have to deal with goat hooves for the next hour or something. Interests Ballet: '''What? A witch who wants to do ballet? Believe it or not, the answer is yes. Nova wants to be a famous ballet dancer when her story is over. But the rules stipulate that she isn't allowed to take dance class, so she goes to the studio when classes are over, and uses her magic to reenact the lessons, so she can learn. So far she hasn't been caught, and she wants to keep it that way. Romance Yeah, Nova isn't exactly on the look out for any romance right now. Not that that;s that much of a problem, due to who she is, what she can do, and how she acts, people tend to stay away. And anything that has a possibility of turning into a romantic relationship, Nova automatically excuses herself from. Friends '''Blanche Weischlange Blanche and Nova meant each other their first day of nursery rhyme school, and something just seemed to click between them. They are complete and total opposites, yet they have been best friends practically since they meant. When they were in first grade they told each other a embarrassing secret that no one else knew about, as a way of cementing their friendship. Blanche thinks that Nova needs more friends, that she needs to get out more, but Nova says no. Blanche either calls Nova, Nov, or Neenee, (N''ova ''E''ris ''E''nchant), but rarely her real name. Nova tolerates it from Blanche, but anyone else has to call her Nova. (Other people wouldn't have given her a nickname anyway, she doesn't seem the nicknaming type.) There friendship is further explained here. 'Square Pegs' After much, and I mean ''much ''persuasion from Blanche, and bargaining that if Nova would join, Blanche would too, Nova joined this little group of misfits. She likes being a part of it, it consists of people who will mostly support her and offer her advice, not to mention how much fun it is to be a part of it. Abilities ''"Yin and yang, dark and light, each soul has a choice to do wrong or right. Should you wish to make your child all good, the evil must be put in another, understood?" Magic: 'She was supposed to just be born with the ability to cast light magic, good magic, like her mother. Magic that won't harm anyone. And she can. But something happened at her birth. A spell. The Canary Prince and his wife had their own child then, and didn't want to take any chances. They paid another witch from their tale to cast a spell that removed the capacity for evil from their son and moved it to Nova, who was the same age as him at that time, and received dark magic as a result. Because of these things, she one: is extremely powerful, though rarely uses it for anything because to her it's embarrassing that she has both kinds of magic, and two: is afraid deep down, that the capacity for evil in her is stronger than the capacity for good. Nova is forever haunted by the two sides of her waging war. Every night, she has images of what would happen should she let the evil in her win, and at random moments, she'll see the world as if she had destroyed it. She has never known any peace of any sort. Enemies 'Caspian Canary Cas is not her enemy. She just has his ability to do evil, and therefore when they interact, the few times they actually do, it consists of him searching for a way out, and her not saying more than she has to. She doesn't hate him, she does the same thing to practically everyone, but she's even more reserved with him than she is with others, simply because she doesn't know what he is to her. She is the yin to his yang, but she doesn't know if that means anything with their relationship, so she doesn't like to talk to him. When they do touch, on the rare occasions they do, even if it's just a brief one, energy flows from her body to his and back again, creating a sensation similar to pins and needles pricking all over their body, but not an unpleasant one. But it's a feeling that both of them would rather ignore/avoid completely. Nova has questioned her mother why it happens, and the answer is, the evil in her, and the good in him, are struggling to maintain equilibrium, to balance out her evil and his good, to even them out, though that's impossible. It's a strange reason, but spells are strange, and Nova has accepted that as truth. Pet Mystic. Mystic is a black baby griffon with scraggly white wing feathers, who is contrary and bad tempered to all but Nova, and Blanche, who can understand him and talk him out of being bad tempered to the two of them. But Mystic will nip at other people and scratch them. Whenever said person looks offended, Blanche will say, with a perfectly straight face, "Mystic says that just because he's nice to Nova and I doesn't mean he has to be nice to everyone." Nova finds this funny. Family Mother: Asteria Enchant Her mother tried to search for a way to undo the spell over her daughter, and still does, but the spell is unbreakable. Asteria taught her to be good and how to master the stronger than usual capacity for evil so it doesn't mess with her. Asteria is a good mother to Nova, though Nova does wish that her mother knew of a way to undo the spell, if only to stop the never ending battle inside of her. Asteria and Nova's relationship is further explained in A Mother's Promise. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Canary Prince